See You When it Rains
by Bladedfan
Summary: Yohji pays Ayachan an unexpected visit. Maybe there really is a hospital for angels with wounded hearts, and broken wings. A place where the patients are doctors, too.


**Legal Stuff:** _This story is intended to express one fan's genuine appreciation of Weiss Kreuz and its characters. It is just for fun and not for profit. If you have any rights in the anime described here and find the posting of this fanfiction offensive or harmful, please contact me, and I will be happy to remove it._

**A/N:** _Yep, I'm back. I really hadn't expected to write anything else, but encouragement from a friend and some really kind reviews made me think, "That wasn't so bad. Maybe I should try my hand at this again." And so, here I am, with another one-shot look into the Weiss boys' lives. Well, Yohji's life. At any rate, I hope you all enjoy it._

_And thanks, yet again, for letting me borrow the disclaimer, Tex! _

**See You When it Rains**

You ever have one of those days where life goes in slow motion? You can count a thousand lifetimes in five minutes, just sitting on a park bench, watching children play. And you think to yourself, "If only that was me… If only my biggest concern in the world was meeting my friends to play catch, and hoping that the sun stayed out long enough for us to finish the game."

I have those days from time to time. Days where I see shapes in the clouds and pictures in smoke. Days where I wonder where the hell my life is going. Days like today -- where some kid keeps calling me "Mister," like I'm my old man.

Ash from my cigarette drifts down to land on a soccer ball. Guess that's what the kid yelling, "Mister, over here!" wants. So it's up off the bench. Stretch. Pause. Test out the air pressure in the ball with the toe of my shoe. And kick.

The ball sails right over the kid's head, and the look on his face is fucking priceless. I guess it pays to have long legs sometimes. Or something like that. Either way, the kid gets a wink and a smile; my all-purpose expression for anything and everything. I'm kind of non-committal that way. But I figure, if they can take it any way they want to, then there's less a chance of me screwing things up, right? At least, that's what I tell myself as I turn to leave, waving away the kid's invitation to join in the game with a call of, "It looks like rain."

It's weird, really. I'd give anything in the world to be that kid, but I wouldn't want anyone to have to be me. Too much shit to deal with, you know? 'Cause my life ain't just a walk in the park. It's not about sports and video games, or music and clubbing, or girls, like "normal" guys my age. Well, maybe just the part about the girls… but that's another story entirely. But I mean, hell… I'm fucking old at 22. How depressing is that? I guess it's the same for the other guys though, so I really shouldn't complain. That doesn't stop me doing it, mind you. But you know how it goes. The ones with the least to lose always piss and moan the loudest.

That's the thing about me, though. For me, it's real. Seeing people die… it ain't easy. And it's always at the back of my mind. A part of me is always thinking, "Is it gonna happen again today…? Will today be the day where somebody dies for me again?" And I tell ya', looking up to see a hospital doesn't make things much but worse. Still, come to think of it, I think this is where _she_ is. Not my "she." _My_ she is never coming back. Life's a bitch that way. Makes me wonder if they have hospitals up in heaven for those with aching hearts or broken wings. Damned if I'll ever know. But there're more pressing things to worry about, like getting caught in the rain. So, despite better judgment, I duck inside.

You know… I've always hated hospitals. The stark white walls, the echoes, and how everything around smells like some damn antiseptic cocktail. And my folks wanted me to be a doctor. Fat chance to that, old-timers! But so long as I'm here, you know, enjoying the sights and the smells, I might as well take a look around. The rain doesn't look as though it'll let up anytime soon, and besides… the P.I. in me demands it. I bet curiosity's gonna be the thing that kills this cat someday. But it ain't today. I wonder what room she's in.

A cute nurse with killer curves is kind enough to point me in the right direction. She also mentions the way to the gift shop. Cute _and_ sweet… I'll have to get her number later. Can't go wrong with a combo like that. But what do you bring to a girl in a coma, anyway? Does it even matter? I mean, it's not like she'll see it anyhow. But still… might as well be something nice. You know… just in case. Weird shit happens all the time. And even if she doesn't see it, he will. And he'd kick my ass if I bought his sister something cheap; I just know it.

Doesn't help me know what to get her, though. Flowers are a given, I guess. Something that smells nice. And maybe a stuffed animal, too. Something soft. I hear they can still smell and hear and feel things, people in comas. Dunno where I heard that, but I heard it somewhere. And it makes sense. I mean, if the shit around you while you're asleep can work its way into your dreams, then why shouldn't it be the same with her?

Anyhow, this one arrangement catches my eye. There's sunflowers and baby's breath mixed with this white flower. Hell if I know what it is, even though working with flowers is my cover. I really do suck at being a florist. Half the time I don't even really work. Unless of course the customer's a fine looking female. Then it's a different story. But whatever this white blossom is, it smells like heaven. I bet she'll like that.

There're some stuffed animals nearby, too. Bears, mostly. I don't want to go with a bear. They're just too overdone. Everybody gets bears. So, yeah… the bears are out. There _is_ this one bitchy looking cat though, tossed in with all the bears. Just looks like he's pissed to be on a shelf with all these cutesy things. He's red, too. I can't help but snicker. He reminds me of someone I know. But is he soft enough? Oh yeah. That's fucking velvet right there. So it's settled. I'll go with the flowers and the bitchy cat; life imitating… well, life, I guess.

But, whatever. I've got the mandatory hospital gifts just short of the cheesy "get well" card. Then it's to the elevator, up three floors and down the hall to the left; second to the last door on the right. Which is about the time I wonder what the fuck I'm doing here. I mean… I hate hospitals. And this girl… it's not like she's _my_ sister or anything. I don't even know her. Never met her before. But it still feels like she's important somehow. Maybe it's my respect for him. Hell, I'm surprised he isn't here. Probably the weather that kept him home today. He's practical like that. Always checks the weather, packs band-aids… one of those mother-hen types. So I guess it makes a certain amount of sense that he isn't here.

It's really coming down, too. I can hear it loud, almost like I'm outside. Or maybe… shit, it's because it's getting in. Some dumb fuck left her window open. Like being in a coma isn't enough, they want her to catch pneumonia or the flu. Bastards. Luckily she didn't get wet. Neither did any of the equipment she's hooked up to. Good thing, though it still pisses me off. Aya would pitch a fit.

"Not you…" I mumble at the girl, like she can read my mind or something. It would be really freaky if she could, like some sci-fi shit or something. Totally not real, of course. But just in case, I hold up the flowers and the bitchy cat, and say, "Presents for you." What can I say, I'm a "Just in case" kinda guy. Better to cover your ass than have it flapping in the breeze, right?

Vulgar example. For some reason it feels like I shouldn't curse or anything around this girl. Makes me wonder if Aya ever does. My Aya, that is. Not my as in _my_. Just _my_, like… you know… just forget it. It's hard to explain. I brought you flowers, and a cat. Where do you want 'em?

Well, the flowers go on the table. Duh. And she probably wants to hold the cat, since it's soft and all. You'll have to forgive me, girlie. My mind's not all here on regular days, but it's even worse when it rains. Bet you hate it, too, since your brother doesn't come, and some jerk leaves your window open, and nobody brings you flowers or anything. It must suck. That's an okay word to use, right? I mean, I'm sure you have to agree. Don't mind me sitting here, by the way. Been walking for most of the day… I'll bet you'd trade places with me in a heartbeat though. Sorry I brought it up. It's gotta be rough that way for you. The whole world passing you by just because you're sleeping. Probably wishing that your brother wasn't so practical that he doesn't come to visit you in the rain. And here I get to see him all the time…

Sorry. I must sound like a jerk for mentioning that, too. I'm taking good care of him though. I mean, well… I try to, anyway. He's kinda stubborn, but we're friends. Bet he's not that way with you though. I'll bet you have him wrapped around your little finger. I've never had a sister, but I imagine it would be that way. I'm a sucker for girls as it is… But anyway, sometimes it feels like he's my brother, too. You know… like the dysfunctional kid brother I never had, or something like that. So, in a way, it's almost like we're related, you and I. Go figure how my brain works.

I'll tell you what though… on days when it isn't raining, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him for you. And on days when it _is_ raining, and he can't be here for you… I'll come fill in. Maybe that way, days like this, where time stretches out into forever, won't be quite so bad. At least we'll both have some company. And I tell ya', girlie, you won't even have to say a thing.

Not the best deal in the world, but it sure beats smoking in the park and being called "Mister." The name's Yohji, by the way; just in case your brother hasn't told you. Probably doesn't matter much, but it feels kinda right that you know my name. Especially since we'll be sharing our rainy days and all. Our days where life stretches out into lifetimes in just a couple of minutes. Days like today.

I hate to say it, but I've gotta get going. The sun's coming back out and I'm due in to "work" in about an hour. Not that I'll actually _do_ anything but sit there and look good, you know. But hey, it keeps people from stealing anything, so I guess it works out. And I bet your brother's gonna come here just a soon as he gets off. Keep this between you and me though, okay? It'll be our little secret.

At least, that's what I tell myself as I walk out the door, down the hall to the elevator, and three floors down. I give a wink and a smile to the cute nurse in the lobby. I'll get her number next week or something. And, as for you, girlie…

I'll see you when it rains.

-End-

**A/N:** _I honestly had no idea where this thing was going to go when I sat down and started writing. And I also tried something new for me, going with a first-person/stream of consciousness sort of thing. I hope it didn't end up being too weird. And, I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Many thanks to Tex-chan, for beta reading for me, and to Freeflow and all of the super nice people who left reviews for "In Italics." The kind words really kept me going, and urged me to not only write, but post this as well. I just hope it was worth reading._

_As with "In Italics," questions, comments and constructive criticism are not only welcome, but very, very much appreciated!_

_(And just this once, I'm gonna dedicate something that I've made to someone. So, this one's for Grove; our little bird with the heart of an eagle. We'll miss your music, sweetheart. Especially around dinner-time, and when it rains.)_

_Okay, I'm done now. ()_


End file.
